


Shreksualites

by Yoteisasingularyeet



Series: Vox stuff [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, It’s never said whether not they have powers so oops, M/M, Spencer isn’t gay but he is, These are my oc’s, Vera likes Spencer, dont judge me, i just wanted to write some OC fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoteisasingularyeet/pseuds/Yoteisasingularyeet
Summary: Spencer isn’t gay, but he can say with all his hetro heart that he can recognize that his best friend is cute when he smiles, and he has a nice butt, and laughs and it’s the cutest thing and-Oh shit, he’s gay.Gay shenanigans occur.





	1. The way things begin

**Author's Note:**

> I know nobody cares but Voxen is basically Christmas.

Spencer sighed, this wasn’t working. Voxen, the most celebrated winter holiday in Vox, was next week and he still didn’t have a date to show his family. And the worst part was his family thought he was gay because of the lack of girls he brought home for the holiday (ok, but in the grand scheme of things he didn’t bring anyone home for the holidays anyway, his parents just assumed because he talked about his friends which (which were boys) a bunch), and were dead set on the idea that, because he talked about his casual, no homo, brolationship status, hangouts with Travis, at Voxen (which the person who created it decided it was a romantic holiday) gave his parents the idea that he was crushing on Travis.

Which he was not by the way. He was straight, totally, irrevocably, straight. He had a crush on Sunny. A girl. Not a dude. A girl. He was totally heterosexual. Not homo. Hetero.

All of a sudden his phone began ringing, ‘Speak of the devil,’ he thought. “SPENCER!!! BABY, ARE YOU COMING HOME FOR VOXEN?” His mom shouted.

“Mom, you don’t have to shout I can hear you just fine from here,” Spencer replied, putting his phone on speaker and continuing crossing off his list of friends to bring home.

‘No to Sunny, Val, Dean or Doe, Vera, and a list of other people,’ he thought, the pencil gripped tightly between his teeth.

“SO SPENCY BABY, YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION, ARE YOU COMING HOME FOR-“

“YES MOM, I’LL COME HOME FOR VOXEN!” Spencer shouted. Thinking was hurting his brain and suddenly the hair tie pulling back his hair felt like it was too tight on his scalp. He detangled the hair tie from his man bun (yes he has a man bun, he didn’t like the costs the hair salons were charging, and didn’t believe he could cut it himself) and felt his scalp relax.

“OK THEN SPENCY BABY! MOMMA’S GONNA GO MAKE DINNER FOR YOUR FATHER, MAKE SURE YOU EAT, OK? LOVE YA!” His mom yelled (which did nothing for his rapidly approaching headache) and hung up the phone.

“Hey Spencer! How’s finding the perfect Voxen date-thats-totally-not-a-date search going?” His roommate Vera asked sticking her head into his room. Vera’s long curly hair was pulled up, meaning she was probably painting or being artsy or something (she could have also been doing her crazy ‘spirit summoning’ thing again, but if that were the case he was pretty sure he would have been able to hear her) and her cheeks were slightly flushed, he knew she liked him, it wasn’t like it was some kind of secret ordeal. She makes it pretty well known that she likes him. Failed flirting attempts, laughing at his corny (and terrible) puns, and dressing up extra nice whenever they go out for dinner (they don’t like the food they serve at the Vox cafeteria, they usually just end up going to the pizza place on campus). She’s a nice girl, and by many peoples standards, beautiful, but he just doesn’t find her, well, attractive.

“Not so good, I’ve eliminated half the list of people in 12 minutes, and there are barely any other first years that I’m friends with,” Spencer replied, spinning around in his office chair.

Vera smiles sympathetically, “Sorry I couldn’t come. My parents didn’t want to miss seeing me back home for Voxen after 4 months. Hell, they had a hard time letting me leave after summer break,” She smiles wistfully. Spencer also knows that she couldn’t bear being in a fake relationship with him, only to have the experience of “breaking up” after the winter holiday.

“You know you could always ask Travis. He said Leo was hanging out with Ree’s family this Voxen, and his parents were manning the shop all holiday, he doesn’t seem to have plans,” Vera says, sitting on Spencer’s bed across from him.

Spencer knows Travis would say yes to his situation, probably just saying “Bro’s have other bro’s backs,’ and continuing like nothing was wrong. But something would be wrong, he would have to bring his BEST FRIEND home on a ROMANTIC HOLIDAY, make it seem like they were DATINGbecause he sure as hell knew his parents would just think he was trying to hide that he was gay and have the whole we love you regardless talk. He wasn’t homophobic, he saw nothing wrong with loving someone of the same gender, hell, you could love a cactus and he wouldn’t care. As long as you don’t like having sex with your dog or your child, he doesn’t care what you do with your love life, but he wouldn’t go as far to say he wasn’t a bit offended when people assumed he was gay because he didn’t like the gym, wore pink shirts (don’t judge him), and had a man bun.

“Vera, we discussed this. I’m not going to pretend to be in a relationship with Travis just because I’m that desperate. If you weren’t following along, I’m trying to convince my parents I’m NOT gay, not make them believe that I’m actually dating who they think I like,” Spencer said. ‘On second thought, having my hair down is a pain,’ he thought as he puts his hair back into his man bun.

“Just ask him, you don’t have anyone else to ask, and he doesn’t have anything to do over the break,” Vera sighed and got up, “and let’s be honest, you weren’t just gonna go home empty handed right?” She asked and waltzed back into her room.

Spencer hated that she was right. He hated that she knew him so well to know he was no quitter, he hated that she was so perceptive of his inner turmoil. He hated that she knew she was right, and that he would go and ask Travis despite his pride. He hated Vera Jhale, but she was right.

 

Spencer guesses that realization was what led him to be here. Standing outside Café Coffee at 7:47 in the morning, on a cold winter day. The wind tore into his jacket and stung wherever it made contact with his exposed skin.

“Dude,” a familiar voice said, “if you had knocked I would have let you in!” Travis said, opening the door enough to let Spencer through.

 

After warming up in the break room of C&C, Travis asked, “So dude, what brings you over to Café Coffee at eight in the morning?” Spencer sighs, deciding whether to take the painful route or the simple route, and chooses the latter.

“Ok so I have a dilemma,” Spencer starts, cringing slightly when he hears his whiney voice. He sighs and begins again,”Voxen is coming up and my parents want me to bring home a friend,” Spencer sighs and steels himself for the next part,”I was wondering if you could come with me home. Vera told me you were free this Voxen, and I needed a friend to bring over,” he continues.

“I would say yes, but Voxen is like, a couples holiday ya’ know?” Travis responds, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

“-I was getting there, we would have to pretend we were dating if you did come,” Spencer once again cringes in anticipation and awaits his friends response.

“Wait, would we have to, like, kiss and shit?” Travis asks skeptically.

“I mean, probably? It would be just as awkward for me too.”

“Why didn’t you ask like, one of your girl-friends?” (The hyphen was a must, Spencer was single and without any romantic or sexual relations (after all, he was barely 15) and intended to keep it like that until he manned up and asked out Sunny) Travis groaned and put his hands on his forehead, “Vera should have been like, ECSTATIC, why didn’t you ask her?” He asks.

“You know she would be heartbroken after the break, besides I asked a bunch of other girls I knew, they all had plans too!” Spencer explains.

“Dude you have like, no game. But, ok fine. Anything is better than third wheeling my parents.” Travis replies.

‘It’s a deal then. I’m gonna have to pretend to be gay with my best friend. Nothing can go wrong in this plan.’ He thinks.

He was dead wrong. The next few weeks teaches Spencer not to doubt anything.


	2. How I met your mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The title is not at all in a ‘the show “how I met your mother”’ way where it’s a “prequel/expositionary” flashback, this is in the sense of Travis meets Spencer’s parents)

Travis decides his life hates him. The idea of third wheeling his parents during Voxen is NOBODIES idea of a “good time”. Travis is severely pondering just staying with Iefa and Claire this Voxen in the dorms (which wouldn’t do much now that he thinks of it considering the shop is ON CAMPUS) and is thinking about texting his best friend about the travesty (heh, get it TRAVIS and TRAVESty? No? Ok.) when he sees a shaking Spencer outside the window of C&C and decides ‘he looks half dead. I should help him,’ and opens the door.  
Fasting forward a few minutes after learning the whole ‘pretend-to-be-in-a-relationship-with-Spencer-to-make-his-parents-respect-him-as-an-individual’ terms and conditions thing, and is freaking out. Like Spencer, he firmly supports LGBTQ+ people out there. He goes to parades with his sister and Ree in June, and knows that at least half the student body at Vox are in the spectrum somewhere (he believes he is a hetero-demisexual because he found he thinks the idea of hookups, and ‘love at first sight’ very unbelievable, which fair, they are both far-fetched and stupid ideologies) and has no arguments against it.  
‘This can’t get any worse,’ he thinks as he begins drumming on his desk with his pencils.   
“SPENCER!!! WE’RE OPENING THE SHOP! COME DOWN AND HELP MAKE SOME BAGELS!!” Mrs.Lillianna yelled up the stairs. Travis shook his head and got up from his desk and went down the stairs to make pastries.

 

A week later, everyone was preparing to make their departures to their homes (and where they are going with their “friends”).  
“Are you sure there isn’t any way we would have to like, kiss?” Travis asked squeamishly.  
“Unless you want my parents to interrogate me about why I chose to bring YOU over, then we’ll have to pretend to be dating,” Spencer said, grabbing his bag and going toward his parents car.  
“Now come on, my parents are here,” Spencer said, and got in the car.

The car ride was terrifying and kinda awkward. Spencer’s parents are kind of pushy and were asking an assortment of questions like “how did you meet?” Or “Why did you choose OUR baby? There must have been a TON of other cute guys at your school.”(to which he replies “I’m Bi,” and continues his music binge)  
Once they finally get to Spencer’s house in East Vox ( very busy for an urban area, Travis thinks, but he’s not complaining) he and Spencer begin unpacking their bags before Spencer says something.  
“Ummm, Mom, Dad! There’s only one bed.”  
“Oh honey, we assumed you two would be fine sharing YOUR bed!” His parents respond and laugh, “Well, we’ll let you two get settled!” 

It was at this moment Travis knew, he was in for more then he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said hope you enjoyed, nobody reads this but I love writing it regardless!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed. Chapters might not be posted often because I have summer camp and volunteer hours to do so I’ll write when I have time.


End file.
